Hate
by Starsinger
Summary: There's one thing Cupcake and Kirk have in common, and this is it. Last night's episode of "Downton Abbey" for this piece. Don't own them.


**Hate**

by Starsinger

**There's one thing Cupcake and Kirk have in common, and this is it. Last night's episode of "Downton Abbey" for this piece. Don't own them.**

Hendorff entered the weapons room looking for a phaser holster that had been misplaced. He froze when he heard the whimper. "Computer lights," he commanded. What he saw he had hoped to never see, ever. A female yeoman lay huddled in a corner, her uniform torn completely off her. She had clearly been beaten up. He hit the wall comm unit, "Hendorff to Sickbay."

"Sickbay here," McCoy replied.

"Doc, send a female nurse to weapons room nine and a blanket. Prepare a rape kit," he told him.

The pause was long, "Chapel, did you get that?"

"On my way," Hendorff heard the reply.

Hendorff remained inside the room with his back to the yeoman who continued to cry. He didn't know what to say to her. The door soon opened to reveal Chapel and several other nurses and aides who rushed over to the woman. Hendorff remained in the room, it was a crime scene, he had a job to do. His hands clenched into fists unable to understand why anyone would do this.

Hendorff turned as Chapel led the woman out the door, "I'm going to see what I can find here. Last thing we need is a predator serving on this ship."

"We'll let you know what the DNA comes up with," Chapel told him.

Hours later Kirk found him still in the weapons room, "Have you found anything?"

Hendorff looked up holding a clear baggy, "He left behind a condom. He was careful, but not careful enough. How is she?"

"Sleeping, she'd been badly beaten. If you hadn't found her when you had, she'd be dead," Kirk replied. "Good job."

Hendorff stood, "I'll take this to Sickbay so we can do a better job and catch this bastard."

Kirk nodded, "You're a good man, Hendorff. Today showed it, I'm sorry I ever called you Cupcake."

Hendorff swallowed as he saw the outstretched hand and took it, "You're a good Captain, sir."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeoman Hills didn't remember what really happened. She'd been pulled into that room running an errand, and had been immediately beaten into unconsciousness. She could feel what happened to her, and when she woke up, she couldn't help it, she cried. When Hendorff walked in she had almost screamed, fearing it was her attacker returning. Instead he gave her what privacy and security he could and called for help. Now, she lay on the biobed. They had performed the rape kit while in surgery. Her nose, left arm and right foot were broken. Whoever had done it had clearly not meant her to survive as the surgery repaired internal organs that had become ruptured and bruised during her attack.

Dr. McCoy made sure that her nurses and security were female. Every time he or Dr. M'Benga entered her area, another female nurse accompanied them. They went out of their way to make sure she wasn't afraid that she would be attacked again. "Have they found him?" she whispered to Chapel. The man had tried to choke her as well, a whisper was all she could manage.

"No, Hendorff found a used condom, though, and no one has left the ship. We'll find him," Chapel reassured her. Hills nodded before nodding off. "She will be alright, won't she, Doctor?" she asked M'Benga.

"She should be," he responded. "No guarantees, but I believe she was found early enough."

"Doctor M'Benga!" one of the techs called. "We have a match!"

Starfleet showed up the next day, the MPs from Earth, and an Admiral. Admiral Dana Percy wanted to talk to Yeoman Hills away from the command staff. All of them respected her requirements and the only ones present were the security officer and a nurse who hovered out of earshot nearby.

"Admiral, I don't know who attacked me, it was dark and I blacked out," Hills replied.

"That's alright, Yeoman. This won't go unpunished, I promise you," the admiral reassured her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jim looked at the man in the interrogation room, he was a big man, Lieutenant Commander Sorens abused his position in security. "That's him?" he asked quietly

"His DNA matched what we found in the condom. His hands are bruised and he has no reasonable explanation for it. More importantly, there have been attacks on Earth that can be traced back to him. No one wanted to press charges," he murmured. "He's also been known to come on strong to women. They'd all tell him no. He apparently didn't take rejection well."

"Well," Jim replied, "we're not going to have that problem here." He entered the room. "Alright, Commander, why did you attack that yeoman?" The man opened his mouth, "We have a DNA match, commander, just be grateful we can't add murder to your charges."

"She wanted it, she was begging for it!" the man spat out.

"Commander, no woman asks to be beaten within an inch of her life and raped," Jim replied.

"She wasn't raped. She asked for it, she didn't say no," he replied.

"Did you give her a chance?" Hendorff asked.

"Didn't have to," Sorens replied.

"She was seen telling you to get lost at least ten times, Commander," Hendorff retorted. "I have a long line of women who are willing to testify how you tried 'convince' them to have sex with you."

Jim sighed, "You're being sent back to Earth for court-martial and trial, Commander. You can explain to them why you thought you had to force a woman to have sex with you."

_Six weeks later…_

Yeoman Hills felt much better. Everything had healed, and she was talking to the counselor as Hendorff approached her in the mess, "Mind if I join you?"

She actually smiled up at him, "No, go ahead."

"I've got good news," he said. "Commander Sorens was court-martialed and convicted of sexual assault and battery. He's been sentenced to a penal colony for the rest of his life." He heard her sigh of relief. "Are you okay?"

"I'm getting better," she replied. "Your news made things better. I watched a film a while ago, that told of a time in the military rape would be swept under the rug, and the CO would often reward the culprit."

"Not Captain Kirk," Hendorff replied. "He's a good Captain."

Hills reached out her good hand, "You're a good man, Hendorff."


End file.
